Black Bart
"Time we brought justice to the scum." History Background Bartholomew Renate grew up in a small ramshackle trader's camp struggling to survive in the Mojave, taking pains to avoid the attention of raiders... Until one year, when Bart was barely 17, a large gang thundered into his homestead. Looting, burning and killing, the raiders were about to finish off the last few settlers & Bart, when an unknown traveller stepped out into their midst. The stranger's hand flickered, and thunder boomed as his unusual revolver broke the gang's attack into a chaotic gunfight. Bart seized a fallen pistol and tried to assist the newcomer. Suddenly, silence fell as the last shot of the traveller's revolver echoed through the burning ruins. Bart was the camp's only survivor. But the savior himself was mortally wounded - as his breath labored, he told Bart that he had the spark of true justice, and must take the revolver, Maria, and continue the stranger's mission to keep the peace... And bring unflinching justice upon the wicked. Bart never learned the man's name, but Maria has been at his side ever since that fateful day. For nearly 20 years, he wandered the bleak Mojave, relentlessly training his skill with Maria to keep the promise he swore to that unknown hero. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Years of wandering the Mojave, seeking out and ending the injustices, have left Bart with an implacable stare and nearly laconic delivery, sometimes sounding as if he's retelling an old tale. Not one to make a show of arrival, few notice Black Bart looming at their threshold until his presence shadows their mind - there have been many a startled trader or bartender in Bart's travels. His eyes are always watching, sometimes sweeping the room, sometimes boring into the unfortunate soul being questioned by Bart. Rarely seen is Bart's deadpan humor, and mythical is the weary smile that cracks across his stubble. Black Bart's mission in life offers little opportunity for respite nor jest, but he does treasure the honor of the few allies he has during the years in the desert. For all of Bart's unsettling manner, he still tries to uphold the old customs of chivalry and politeness with the people he encounters... Until a fool disrespects Bart or anyone else while Black Bart is watching. Deep in the calloused depths of his chest, there still stirs a heart that bleeds for the innocent, be it a man, woman, child, or dog, and from that place, only the most terrible of vengeance can burn for those that dare harm the innocent struggling to survive in the Mojave desert. Appearance Very rarely seen without his dusty black Territory Akubra hat, and his clothes, his long coat are all shades of dark grey & black, though the years of travel and patchwork repair have lightened Bart's trademark a bit. Several scars haphazardly across his face, mostly short save for one long knotted line cutting across his upper lip, up his left cheek and skipping onto his left brow. The dull shine of Maria peeks from the shadows of his left hip in a cross-draw holster that looks like a well-oiled yet ancient leather heirloom. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Wastelander